


Not Betrayal

by kennashs



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, best friends girl, landizzie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: Landon Kirby has finally been accepted into the Salvatore School, a long with his brother Rafael. He knows what supernatural being he is now so he has been allowed to stay. Rafael has made a big mistake and chosen to sleep with IT girl; Lizzie Saltzman, who managed to get him to date her. Does he really care? No. But for some reason Landon starts to.





	1. The Plan...

Landon was finally in, he had finally be accepted into the Salvatore School. Now knowing what kind of supernatural being he was: a Phoenix nonetheless, he was able to stay. His brother Rafael was a werewolf, he was ecstatic that his brother could stay. Only a few things had happened since he left; a few things Rafael didn’t want to admit. 

Rafael and Landon were in their dorm room; they were sharing now that Landon was able to stay. Rafael hadn’t told him anything yet but Landon knew he was hiding something, so he decided to straight up ask him. Landon turned around from unpacking his clothes into the draw, he looked at Rafael who was sitting on his bed.

“What the hell did you do, Raf?” Landon asked, in a tone that Raf knew well.

“What do you mean?” Raf asked.

“While I was gone, you’re clearly hiding something. So tell me?”

“I may have... slept with Lizzie Saltzman” Raf scrunched up his face and showed his teeth 😬.

Landon stood with his mouth hung open for a minute before responding “You slept with— Lizzie Saltzman!”

“Uh- Yep! That’s it... that’s all that happened while you were gone.” Rafael said quickly, attempting to change the subject as he stood up from sitting on his bed “So what have you been up to Lan? Apart from dying and coming back as a Phoenix?”

Landon raised his eyebrows at Rafael who just smiled awkwardly😁 “What else happened? What did you do?”

“I also...” Raf started, he turned away from Landon and walked towards the window. He saw Lizzie outside planting flowers with Pedro; smiling and laughing “I also agreed to date her”

“What!” Landon yelled.

“Shh. It’s not that big a deal. I did sleep with her; I didn’t want her to think I was... using her” Raf had turned back around to face Landon at this point putting his hands out to quiet Landon, he then folded his arms together.

“But you were... using her.” Landon put his hand out and purked up his lip scrunching his eyes. 

Raf tolled his eyes “She isn’t that bad you know, she may be a lot to handle but she’s hot and good looking”

Rafael pointed over to the window, Landon sighed then walked over. He looked out to see Lizzie and Pedro planting flowers; using magic of course. She was calm and smiling, he had to admit she was beautiful. Landon began to smile.

“Is that a smile I see?” Raf announced, causing Landon to snap out of his trance “See she’s not that bad, you have to admit” 

“I guess...” Landon breathed.

“Besides, I have a plan” Rafael said sitting back down on his bed, arms still folded.

“A plan?”

“Yes a plan. I’ll put up with her for a few weeks and then just break it off, I’ll say ‘I don’t think it’s working between us’ ‘it’s not you it’s me’ all that good stuff” Raf looked up at Landon, he seemed proud of himself. Why? Landon couldn’t work out, what he was planning was a dick move. 

“That’s a bit-“ before Landon could finish his sentence Raf got up patted him on the back.

“Genius? I know” Rafael left the room. 

Landon sighed and rubbed his head as the door shut behind Rafael, he turned back around to the window and watched as Lizzie and Pedro finished planting the flowers. She must’ve been showing him a spell, they were doing it in a quiet area so he guessed she wasn’t supposed to. He began smiling as he saw Lizzie and Pedro throw dirt at each other both by hand and by magic. Pedro ran off and Lizzie stood up; she wiped her hands on her plaid skirt and looked around. Her eyes wandered over to Rafael’s window, where she saw Landon staring at her. She shot him an awkward smiling and Landon flung out of view, she roughed up her eyebrows then began running after Pedro.  
After a few seconds Landon snuck up from the bottom of the window and peered out, he didn’t see any sign of Lizzie.


	2. Lizzie Saltzman?

Lizzie walked back inside after failing to chase Pedro around the gardens, she was tired and her clothes were messy from planting the flowers; and also from throwing it at Pedro and him retaliating. She began wiping her hands on her skirt as she wondered through the hallways back to her dorm. As Lizzie approached her door she saw Rafael and Landon walk past her, she smiled a ton Raf who ignored her. Her smiled quickly went away, so Landon smiled at her instead. She gave him an awkward small smile 🙂.

“Dude, you just completely ignored her” Landon hit Rafael’s arm after turning around to see Lizzie wasn’t watching.

“That’s also part of the plan: Making her hate me” Raf smiled at Landon then walked off and Landon slowed down and turned around to see Lizzie looking at them now.

Lizzie stared at him for a second before entering her dorm, Landon sighed then walked off. He didn’t particularly like Lizzie Saltzman but he knew she didn’t deserve this.  
Lizzie rushes inside and slammed her door, she threw one of the books off from the shelf in anger. 

“Ugh” she yelled. 

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked, she was lying on her bed with her head in a book. 

“Rafael is being an ass” Lizzie announced as she walked over to her bed, he hands were squeezed into a fist. She took a breath and unclenched them as she sat down.

Josie sighed “What did he do this time?” she asked as she closed her book, putting a bookmark in first, then sitting up to face Lizzie.

Lizzie laid back on her bed and look up at the ceiling “He’s ignore me, like completely” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Do you know why?” 

“If I knew why, Josie, I wouldn’t be this pissed off would I” Lizzie snapped. “Sorry” she sighed looking at Josie and sitting back up.

“Look” Josie started, she got up and sat next to Lizzie on her bed “You just started dating, maybe he’s just a bit.... nervous?” 

Lizzie looked at Josie then off into the distance “Maybe” she said finally.

Lizzie jumped up off her bed after having an idea, she walked towards the window before spinning around to Josie who’s eyes were wide open.

“I’m gonna go find out” Lizzie grabbed a jacket from off her bed and raced out the door.

“Lizzie—“ Josie began, but Lizzie was already gone. Josie knew this was a bad idea. 

—

Landon was sitting in the library reading a book about what a Phoenix is, he was scrunching his eyebrows while reading. Lizzie walked into the library looking around, her eyes set on Landon and she darted over. She came up slowly behind him then dropped into the chair beside him, he snapped his head round to look at her and she smiled.

“Do you need something?” Landon asked, after Lizzie didn’t say anything.

“Yes actually, and as much as I hate to have to ask it from you—“ Lizzie stopped herself as she didn’t want to be mean and caused Landon to refuse to help “I want to know what’s wrong with Rafael” 

Landon gulped “Um” he became nervous “I-I have no idea... you should really um ask Rafael yourself. I don’t want to... Oh look at the time” Landon looked at his wrist, no watch “I have to go”

Lizzie rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm “Landon, calm down” she dragged him back to sit down on the chair “You’re not even wearing a watch, mophead”

“I thought you were trying to be nice to me” Landon smiled “I did hear you stop yourself from insulting me you know”

“Right” Lizzie clicked her tongue “So will you tell me or not?”

Landon took a moment to think, he stared at Lizzie who looked genuinely concerned. He considered his options:  
If he told Lizzie, she would obviously break up with him and she would be out of his life. Not that he got a chance to have her in his life as he wasn’t here when they started ‘dating’ but he didn’t want to have the experience.  
If he didn’t tell Lizzie, her and Rafael would continue ‘dating’ until his plan was a success; Lizzie would get hurt and embarrassed in the crossfire. And as much as Landon didn’t like Lizzie Saltzman, she didn’t deserve to be embarrassed like that. 

He sighed “I have no idea what’s going on with Raf, he seems fine to me”.

Lizzie stared at him and suddenly disappointment was painted all over her face, she pursed her lips like she was about to say something. She just sighed and got up from the table, walking quickly out of the library. Landon was confused, it was like she expected him to tell her the truth and he let her down. They don’t even know each other that well. He shooked his head at himself before opening his book back up, he tried to concentrate on what he was reading but for some reason he couldn’t. For some reason his mind kept skipping back to 5 minutes ago when Lizzie gave him a look he’d never seen on her before; the look of total disappointment at someone she cares about or cared about her. But they don’t care about each other... do they?


	3. The Thing Is....

Rafael was throwing a ball up and down in his hand hitting the ceiling every so often and he later sprawled out on his bed, bored out of his mind. Landon burst into the room causing Rafael to miss catching the ball and it to hit him in the face. Karma perhaps? 

“Landon!” Rafael yelled as he put his hand to his eye and threw the ball in Landon’s direction, missing him completely.

Landon watched as the ball landed a few feet away from him “You can save face and blame that on the eye” 

Rafael huffed at him “Why’d you come bursting in here anyway?”

“Oh right” Landon began “Lizzie knows something is up, she knows you’re acting weird. She... uh she asked me about you...”

“What did you say!” Rafael asked quickly. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything” Landon put his hands up in defence “But it’s hitting her hard are you sure—“

“I don’t care, Landon” he interrupted as he stood up from his bed and went over to his book shelf “Plus this plan will benefit the both of us, she doesn’t really want to be dating me”

“I don’t think—“ Landon began as he turned around to look at Rafael. 

“She’ll realise that when I start being an asshole, Lan, don’t worry I’ve got this handled” Rafael interrupted again “Why do you care so much? You don’t even like Lizzie”

“I-I don’t, come on let’s get to assembly”

—

In the assembly hall the boys were sat on one side and the girls in the other, witches sat at the front, then the wolves, then the vampires. Landon, being in none of those categories sits with Raf. Landon blocked out what Alaric was saying and his eyes wondered, they came across Lizzie Saltzman sitting in the front row next to her sister. He back was straight and her legs were crossed with her hands placed gently on top of her leg. Landon was snatched out of his trance when Rafael hit his arm.

“Yes!” he and the other werewolves yelled. 

“Yes, yes congratulations” Alaric announced hushing them “We’ll leave in an hour, werewolves get your team ready”

Landon was confused, why does he always zone out in the important moments? “Wait what’s going on?” Landon whispered to Rafael.

“My football team is into the finals, our match is at 2” Rafael claps his hands “You can survive for a day here without me, right?” Rafael laughed as he got up and everyone began to leave.

—

Lizzie is in the kitchen making a sandwich, it’s only her in there as she skipped one of her classes. She wasn’t feeling her best today and she didn’t want to deal with any of the other students. Just as she got out the bread and nutella the door creaked open and Landon walked in, he stopped as soon as he saw her. 

“Oh” Landon said awkwardly, he was fidgeting “Sorry...” he began to leave. 

“Don’t leave on my account by all means” Lizzie said with some sarcasm in her voice. She really didn’t care if they left, but was she really that revolting to be in the same room as. 

“I was just-“ Landon stopped when he saw Lizzie was making a nutella sandwich “coming in here to make the exact same thing” he laughed awkwardly.

Lizzie smiled and handed him the bread bag, he got a knife out of the cupboard and scooped it into the nutella jar. 

“Christ” Lizzie announced.

“What?” Landon asked.

“That’s quite a lot isn’t it?” 

“It’s how I like it, I have a great dentist” Landon joked.

Lizzie let out a small but noticeable laugh “Yeah, he must love you”

Landon was laughing too at that point, just as they finished making their sandwiches the emergency bell rang and the school suddenly went into lock down. A metal cover slammed over the windows and the doors, trapping them inside.

Lizzie dropped her knife on the floor “What’s happening!” 

“I have no idea!” Landon yelled over the sirens.

Suddenly there was a loud beep as the telecom switched one and Alaric's voice could be heard all over the school "Everyone stay calm, there has been a security breech" shouting echoed in the school "Remain calm! The emergency lock down procedure has been activated and everyone needs to remain in the room they're currently in; that means no one walking around in the halls. The staff with handle the breech". Alaric buzzed off.

"Someone has broken into the school!" Lizzie stared at the intercom then began looking around the room.

"Who would break into a school? No one knows this is for supernaturals....?" Landon looked confused as his eyes followed Lizzie as she scurried around the room "What are you doing-"

Lizzie picked up a knife and began for the door, Landon grabbed her "Let me go, mophead!" she demanded.

"You can't go out there, Lizzie, your father said-" he was cut off. "I know what he said!" she yelled "But I can't just let my HUMAN dad walk into god knows what, we don't know if those people are supernatural and they don't know he isn't"

Landon was shocked by her selflessness and accidentally let go of her hand, she took the opportunity to rush out the door "Lizzie!" he yelled "Crap" he said to himself, Landon hesitated for a minute before going after, her though he knew it was a bad idea. 

"Lizzie!" he whispered loudly, he didn't want anyone to hear him but he needed to find her.

Landon began searching the hallways and peering into each room to find her, he came across one of the classrooms where he saw Rafael, in times of terror, flirting with a vampire. Rafael saw him as he stared and he rushed to the door opening it gently.

"Landon, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for Lizzie, we were trapped in the kitchen together and she left because-"

"God! She's so selfish, just because she didn't want to be stuck in a room with you she puts the whole school at risk" Rafael shook his head. and began to turn around.

Landon grabbed his arm "That's not why she left"

"I don't care, just get in here it's too dangerous roaming the halls"

"No, I can't. I have to find her" Landon didn't wait for Rafael to reply, he took off in the other direction. He came across her looking out the window at the end of the hallway near   
the library "Lizzie!" he approached her quickly.

Lizzie turned to him "What the hell are you doing?" she asked concerned.

Landon was shocked at her concern for his well being "I came to find you, you shouldn't have left the kitchen"

"I have to help my father" she gestured outside "these people have guns, I've seen them load bullets; silver bullets into some. That mean's they know, how? I have no idea, but they do" Lizzie stared at the van "If we can get closer, I might be able to blow it up. Or we could steal the guns-"

"We aren't doing that! It's too dangerous, you just said they know we're supernatural. That could mean they have something that could kill witches" Landon tried to make his case but he knew she wouldn't care about herself when her dad's life was on the line. He didn't know Lizzie very well only from the things Rafael would say about her; but she's nothing that like. She isn't selfish at all.

Landon heard footsteps approaching the hallway, he frantically looked around and saw the door to a broom room to their right. He grabbed Lizzie's arm and pulled her inside, telling her to keep quiet as he shut the door. They huddled in a closet as they saw the doorknob move, as the footsteps grew closer they held their breath. Landon could feel Lizzie shaking, she seemed terrified but refused to show it. As the shadow of the man creeped towards the closet Lizzie held Landon's hand tight and put her head into the side of his neck hiding her eyes. 

"Over here!" someone yelled and the man left the room instantly, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

Lizzie jumped out the closet and leaped toward the door, trying the doorknob "We're locked in!"


	4. Locked In

Lizzie was frantically pacing around the closet, she had a bat in hand that must’ve been in the cabinet they hid in “Lizzie calm down! Where did you get that bat?”

“It’s our only weapon, Landon! Are you really going to contradict me?” Lizzie yelled, she took a breath “Sorry, I just— we need to get out of here” 

Landon’s breathing began to speed up, he hated small spaces; because of his past, his childhood. But he didn’t want to stress Lizzie out even more with his freak out, so he held it back. Lizzie took the bat and readied herself to whacked he door handle with it. 

As she began to swing Landon grabbed the other end of the bat “What the gel are you doing?” 

“Well I don’t see you doing anything! If you have another idea, please, I’m all ears!” Lizzie said firmly, she was angry at this point “No? I didn’t think so” 

Landon took the bat “They’ll hear that! Have you tried your magic?”

“No, Landon. I thought we’d try the mundane way of things. Yes! They must’ve found a way to stop our magic” 

Landon pushed Lizzie gently out the way “What the hell are you doing?” she said. Landon ignored her and whacked the bat at the doorknob, it came off with a loud bang “We have to run” Landon grabbed Lizzie’s hand and they legged it out of the closet and his behind a wall.

They heard footsteps run to the closet, two men in all black with helmets that had visors. “There must have been people here” one of them said “We haven’t found anyone yet” the other replied. “Well, we’re about to” the first one said. 

Lizzie and Landon looked at each other before turning around suddenly two more men were behind them. They both gasped before being grabbed. 

One man held Landon’s arms behind his back as the other tried to take Lizzie, who was fighting. “Lizzie!” Landon yelled as the man hit head across the head with his gun “Get your hands off me!” Landon yelled before it went black for him too.

When Landon woke he found himself in a cell, it was dark and empty. It must be the cell’s in the basement. These guys have found out everything. Landon felt the back of his head and took his hand away slowly to find blood, as he turned his head he saw Lizzie sat up against he bars of the cell next to him. He rushed over and put his hands through the bars, shaking her. 

“Lizzie wake up” he whispered in her ear “Lizzie!” he was shaking her hard at this point. 

Lizzie began to squirm, she put a hand to her head “What happened?”

As Landon sighed with relief he put his hand on he back of her head to find blood too “We were found, they knocked us out” 

“No!” Lizzie stood up quickly before falling back down again. 

“Don’t try to stand up” Landon reached his hand out but Lizzie was too far away.

“We need to find a way out of here!” Lizzie was slumped up against the bars, Landon was slumped up against his and they sat back to back “I need to get to my dad and Josie”

Landon was turned his head to the side and laid it against the bars “I don’t know what to do, Lizzie. I know that i’m the stupid one, the one who doesn’t belong but I proved myself. I’m sorry that I’m letting you down now” 

“Landon...” Lizzie turned her body around to face Landon, who didn’t move “You haven’t let any of us down, there was no way to know about this breach and these men, these people; they know things and no one saw that coming”

Landon looked at her “I’m not talking about the men-“

Landon was cut off when the door opened and Lizzie jumped up and ran towards the front of her cell. It was a officer change, one man left and another came in. Lizzie noticed that there was a five minute gap between the changing officers, that was their only way out. Lizzie sat back down and kept her face facing forward, staring at the wall in front of her. She used her elbow to get Landon’s attention.

“I have an idea” Lizzie whispered “But we need to work together”

At the next guard change, Lizzie took a piece of wire out her bra and hid it in her hair. The guard left and there 5 minute count down began. Lizzie took the wire out of her hair and passed it to Landon, for some reason he knew how to pick locks like this. He folded it in half and then was jiggling it in the lock, it somehow popped off the lock and he ran to the front of Lizzie’s grabbing the lock and beginning to do the same thing. But time was running out, Landon was rushing.

Lizzie put her hand on Landon’s and he instantly looked up at her “You need to go!” she said. 

“I cant leave you behind” Landon shook his head. 

Lizzie smiled slightly “You have to go, Landon. Find the others, and then come back for me” 

“Lizzie—“

“There’s no time! Please just-“ Lizzie was cut off at the sound of the door opening, just as it did the lock popped off and Landon grabbed her hand, pulling them out the back exit and into the gardens.

They didn’t stop running until they were behind a bush and the school was a good way away where they couldn’t be seen from inside. They both sat down on the grass to catch their breath. Lizzie put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands, her breathing was heavy. 

“Are you alright?” Landon asked.

“Do you care?” Lizzie didn’t look at him.

“I know you may find this hard to believe, but yes” Landon turned away from her, he was defensive for some reason.

Lizzie looked up at him now “I find it hard to believe”

“Why?” Landon snapped “Because Rafael is such a crap boyfriend and because i’m his friend you think i’m a crap person too? That I automatically hate you?”

“But you do hate me...”

“Not for the reasons you think” Landon and Lizzie were staring at each other “And I don’t hate you”

“Then what are the reasons!” Lizzie snapped back, standing up with Landon following “Why do you and everyone else in this damn school hate me so much without even knowing me?”

“It’s because...” Landon began but dragged out his sentence.

“Because what!” Lizzie yelled. 

“Because of this act you put on!” Landon yelled too “You have this disguise over yourself to keep the real you hidden, and it works. Maybe too well because no one knows you, not properly. Does Josie even know the real you?”

Lizzie’s eyes were wide as she looked away from Landon and to the floor. 

“I don’t mean to be harsh, I just- I don’t understand why you hide yourself away. Not that i even know the real you but... I know you’re not what they say” Landon’s voice softened. 

“And how would you know that?” Lizzie raised her eyebrows at him. 

“I just do” Landon replied, he smirked at her when she gave him a soft smile. 

For a second they were staring at each other, and not like before. Landon moved closer to Lizzie, he took another step and he could feel her breath. In the heat of the moment he leaned in and kissed her, he pulled away for a second keeping his eyes closed as he leaned in again this time Lizzie kissed back.


	5. It’s a secret okay?

Lizzie broke the kiss when they heard gunfire, it took Landon a few seconds to pull himself together before he realised Lizzie was running towards the school. Landon ran after her and grabbed her wrist. 

“We can’t just go in there head on, we need to find a back route or something!” Landon said with urgency.

Lizzie thought for a minute as hard as she could to find another way, she peaked at the maps once when her dad and Josie were going over them for a treasure hunt or something. Lizzie wasn’t really listening. “There’s a tunnel into the basement, it used to be used to carry bodies or something. I’m not sure this is an old vampire house, it could have been used for anything-“

“Where is it?” Landon interrupted her as she began to go off track, she did that a lot Landon noticed but he didn’t mind it. 

“Right” Lizzie began, she grabbed Landon’s hand and dragged him over the grass towards the back of the school “This way” she pointed. 

At the back of the school was a small shed, it looked like an outhouse. But inside was a staircase leading to the secret tunnel that connected to the basement. Lizzie and Landon approached the outhouse.

“Er, it’s an outhouse” Landon pointed out, obviously Lizzie could see that. 

“I know, mophead, I’m not blind” Lizzie walked over to the door and swung it open, Landon looked over her shoulder and pursed his lips “Yeahhh” 

Lizzie began to walk down the staircase as Landon grabbed her wrist again, they froze staring at each other. They both knew what Landon was about to say but Lizzie just shook her head and he released his grip on her wrist and she began back down the stairs. Landon followed suit.

The staircase was long and went deep down, it began to become chilly the further down they went. Landon being a Pheonix didn't really feel the cold, he wondered if Lizzie was cold. He would offer her his jacket but it's Lizzie and he knew she would refuse. The staircase was damp and the stone was as cold as ice, it was so cold that Landon could see his breath, he wondered if ice would ever form down here; maybe it had a spell on it to stop that from happening as Lizzie said apparently it was used to carry bodies in the olden days. As they made their way to the bottom they walked in silence, nothing unusual between them as they weren't exactly friends, but now it was complicated they shared a kiss. What would that mean between them Landon's mind was racing with different outcomes, and Lizzie was still technically dating Rafael. Landon was snapped out of his thoughts when Lizzie put her arm in front of him and they both stopped suddenly; they had arrived at the bottom and the gate into the basement was open. 

"What do we do?" Landon asked. 

"I'm not sure"


End file.
